fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iris Lavra/Tropes
A-G Action Girl: Iris is the definitive action girl of Fairy Tail: Dawn. Think of her as the Erza. Ambiguous Disorder: '''Of the "Ambiguously Autistic" variety. '''Badass: Those who overlook her because she's not as flashy as the other girls don't realize how hardcore Iris is. : Badass Creed: In her introduction; Iris pulls a brilliant parody of Sailor Moon's creed. " The heavens, the earth, and a million squirrels call to me! *turns and looks back at Vivian, who is unamused* Huh? What? They don't? :Badass Adorable: Awwww, look at those cute little ears and that big bushy tail. Make her angry, and they'll be the last thing you'll ever see. :Badass Normal: Subverted, Iris is a squirrel demon, but she rarely uses her magic. Nor is she a Showy Invincible Hero like Jason. Nor is she a Slayer like most of her friends. Yet, she's quite strong physically and very capable in a fight. Beware the Nice Ones: Iris is really fun to be around, but harm Vivian or Jason, and let's just say it's better to have Jason to be pissed off at you than suffer Iris' rage. Broken Ace: Iris is exceptionally strong (both physically and mentally), tough, and nimble, has a compassionate and energetic personality, and is surprisingly smart and perceptive - she can easily change herself to fit any situation for the sake of her friends. It's what she can't change (being a squirrel demon) that people virulently hated her over, and this hatred had a massive negative impact on her development into an adolescent. Boobs of Steel / Buxom Is Better: '''Iris has one of the largest chests in the series, and is definitely one of the strongest female fighters. '''But Your Wings are Beautiful: A non-romantic (who are we kidding?) example. Vivian holding this opinion despite everyone else hating Iris for what she was is what lead the two to become friends, apparantly. Cloud Cuckoolander: 'Have you ''seen her page quote? '''Creator's Pet: Almost literally, due to her animalistic traits, but Iris doesn't fit the trope entirely, however, she is both creator's favorite character, and, despite the fact that she can be a tad annoying, no one can call her out on it because Jason is always there to defend her. Cute Bruiser: Very much so. Dark and Troubled Past: A result of wall-to-wall Fantastic Racism. While it's vaguely alluded to, it's very clear that Iris' past sucked. Did They or Didn't They?: '''Yes, she and Jason did. And yes, she and Viv did. : '''Rape As Comedy / Rape Is Okay When It's Female On Female: The latter was taken as this. Rape just seems to be okay is Iris does it. Dual Tonfas: '''What Iris has. Subverted in that she rarely uses them as such. Her actual fighting style is more along the lines of boxing and the tonfas simply add a little extra punch to her attacks. '''Everything's Better With Spinning: '''Iris' Drill 'n Rock magic. '''Expy: Surprisingly, not of Nika. Dark and Troubled Past? Check. Bond with the main character helps this character see past the sadness of their past? Check. Relatively normal with very little special abilities? Check. Crush on the main character who helped turn their life around? Check. Now, are we talking about Iris, or Mitsuru? Fetish Fuel: Iris is this in spades and it would explain why she's Jason's favorite after Wendy. : Bare Your Midriff: And it's luscious. : Exposed to the Elements: Her outfit barely covers anything and yet she wears it way up in the snowy mountains of Iceberg. : Fantastic Arousal: Stroke Iris' tail or her ears, she's rendered to near an orgasm. Jason takes advantage of this when she gets out of hand. : Fur Bikini: Using her own fur, no less. : Girl on Girl Is Hot Iris certainly believes so...whether Vivian wants it or not. : Ms. Fanservice: It's really gotten to the point that she's this just by walking around. : Rule of Sexy: '''It's Fairy Tail, and that can be the only reason Iris dresses as she does. : '''Stripperiffic Fun Personified: Who wouldn't want to hang out with Iris? Friend to All Living Things: As the slimes will attest. Genki Girl: ''YES!'' Genius Ditz: She's very competent and is shown to be capable of fooling her friends despite her seemingly airheaded behaviour, but there are times where you wonder how the hell someone as silly as her manages to function. Good Old Fisticuffs: '''In stark contrast to her lover, who relies much more on his sword and magic (but can still murder you barehanded, so don't get any ideas), Iris relies alot more on physical combat than she does her own magic. H-P '''Harem Heroine: It's honestly as much Iris' harem as it is Jason's because everyone loves Iris (it's impossible not to), and she likes to have her way with everyone. Hot Blooded: Iris, to the point that she even lampshades it: "Vivian, please embrace... my overflowing spirit!" An Ice Person: '''Knows Ice-Make. : '''Full Contact Magic: How her version works. She won't grab a sword of ice and slash you; she'll lauch blasts of bladed ice shaped like swords at you. Idiot Hair Antennae: And she's not an idiot. Leeroy Jenkins:...oh God yes. Iris could have been named "Leeroy Jenkins" and it would work so well for her. Honestly, it could be her middle name. Life of the Party Lightning Bruiser: '''Packs a punch. Has a LOT of speed. Can take quite a beating. The only thing stopping her from being a Disc One Nuke is that she doesn't use magic much. '''Little Bit Beastly: She's a Squirrel Demon - A half-human hybrid with the ears and tail of a squirrel. : Cute Monster Girl: By extension. Manic Pixie Dream Girl: She serves this role to Jason, and, funnily enough, Vivian...whether the latter likes it or not. Martial Arts Do Not Work That Way: It could just be a coincidence, but Iris shares some of her non-magic attacks with Hokuto Shinken from Fist of the North Star; no wonder her opponents are already dead. My Sensors Indicate You Want to Tap That: Iris seems to have this "power". Given it's also a harem series, imagine the comedy. Named Weapons: Like Jason, she named her weapons. Her tonfas are named "Kongou Shakujou" (金剛錫杖, "Vajra-Khakkhara"). Never My Fault: Iris reaction to her very selfish behaviour, which began irritrating Darkrai to the point he almost wanted her out of the story. Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot: Erm, Boxing Ninja Squirrel Schoolgirl. No Sense of Personal Space: '''She gets uncomfortably close to people she talks to. '''Nutty Squirrel: Duh. Q-V Rant Inducing Slight: Mocking Iris' humanity and/or race will get you a sharp vocal retort in seconds, no matter how well she can deflect other insults or taunts. Red Baron: Iris is known as the "Undefeated of the East" (東方不敗, "Tohofuhai"). Explains why she kicks as much ass as Jason. Ridiculously Cute Critter: So. Cute. Shipper on Deck: '''Iris is the reason the harem is even a thing, and is always happy to drag more girls into it.Luckily, she's also a part of it. '''Took A Level In Jerkass: In Part II, due to the kidnap of Vivian, both Iris and Mary took extreme levels in jerkassness, but Iris took it to the point where Darkrai actually started to hate her. She is even called out on this by Zinzolin, the traitor of all people. Tranquil Fury: When Iris loses it, she suddenly gets very serious and quiet in contrast to her regularly ditzy and loud self. This is a very bad thing. TROLL: While not to the levels of Nika, whom people think she is loosely based, Iris gets her jabs of trolling in, and is the biggest in the series. Verbal Tic: Often ends her sentances like this~ W-Z What Could Have Been: Darkrai almost didn't want Iris to be in the story, because he found her too similar to Nika (who he was disliking at the time). Thankfully, this as averted and she is his (and most likely everyone elses) favorite character in Fairy Tail: Dawn.